Burning Desire chap 6
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: SasuNaru yaoi fanfic w


Sasuke POV

'Naruto looks so sexy and cute! It makes me want to cum right now!' I look up at Naruto, who is sitting on my lap. His big ocean blue eyes looking straight into mine. I kiss his neck while moving my hands up and down his sides, slowly I left his shirt up, which was soon off with mine.

I push him down onto his bed softly, now on top of the blond I give him another kiss on the lips.

"Naru are you sure about this?" I ask his again. He pushes me away a bit

"Stop asking me that! I already told you, I want you" He pulls me down and kisses me.

I move my hands down to the line of his trousers, undid the button and zipper. After that was done I slowly slide them down with his boxers.

"God your sexy" I look him up and down, he has a light blush on face, making him more cute. I undo my trousers and slip them off, with my boxers.

Naruto POV

I watch as Sasuke takes off his trousers and boxers. 'God he's so hot!' I lick my lips while taking in the view.

"Sasu-kun" I get up and push him down, he looks at me suspired, I smirk. I move down and grab his manhood with both hands, but I didn't stop there. I lick the top of his manhood and then put it all in my mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhh Naru!" I hear Sasu moan and he puts his hands in my hair.

I lick his dick up and down before taking it whole in my mouth again, I start sucking and moving my head up and down slowly waiting of Sasu to explode.

"Na-naruto I-I'm going to- Ahhhhhhhh! NARUTO!" he exploded the white, sticky cum into my mouth. I look up at his face, there's a blush across his face, his left arm coving his eyes and I can hear him panting. I sallow the cum.

"Did you enjoy that?" I ask with a smirk

"Ho-how...*pant*...do you...*pant*...know how to...*pant*...do that?!" he asks still trying to make his breathing go back to normal

"I don't know, I just did it" I watch him get up, his breathing normal and a smirk pasted on his lips, "Errmmmmm, Sasu-kun?" I ask but I already know what's going to happen. He pushes me back down

"My turn to make you feel good" he says with a bigger smirk

Sasuke POV

I place three fingers in front of Naru's mouth, "Naru, can you suck on these please?" more telling then asking him. He looks at them for a second but did as I asked. He slowly starts to take my fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them.

When I felt they were ready I pull them out of him mouth. I lift his hips up so they are on my lap, his legs on ever side of my milky body.

I move one of my fingers round Naru's hole and slow push it in

"AHHH!" he left's his back up, within the cry I hear pain but also pleasure. After a while he get's use to one finger being inside of him, so I slowly add another. Moving the two fingers inside him stretching as they move. Adding the last finger in him, I start thrusting them, pulling them in and out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sasu~!" He yells out in pleasure with a hint of pain, telling me I hit his sweet spot "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

I feel him wrap his arms around my neck pulling me down. I give him a short but sweet kiss on the lips, before moving to his ear

"Naru-chan, may I..." before I could finish asking he nods, I smirk at this, "Hu, ok then, here I go" I lick his ear while removing my fingers. I hear a small whimper come from my lover.

Naruto POV

I whimper at the lost but knowing that something much better was going to take the fingers place. I fell my lover move my hips so he is in line with my hole.

"Naru-chan, are you ready?" he asks kissing my cheek

"Ready" I give him a smile. He looks down at me smiling! Not smirking but smiling! 'He looks sooooo cute when he smiles!'

Then all of a sudden I feel his hard dick push into me,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I hiss in pain closing my eyes

"Naru, are you ok?" I hear Sasu ask, I can hear the worry in his voice

"I'm fine, keep going!" I open my eyes and look into his midnight ones

"I'm all in, Naru" he gives me a kiss on my lips sliding his tongue into my mouth

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Sasu~!" I moan, breaking the kiss to get some air, I was ready for him to start moving, "Sasuke-kun~ please fuck me!" I ask in a deep, sexy voice

"As you wish" he gives me another kiss before moving.

He slowly pulls out before thrusting his huge dick back in me,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I close my eyes again, after a few more thrusts he hits my sweet spot, "Ahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~" I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer "Sasu~ ahhh more!" I moan moving my hips, which makes him moan as well. He nods before hitting the sweet spot over and over. Only this time my hips moving in time with each thrust.

"Ahhhhhhhh Sasu! I'm going to-!"

"Ahh I know me too!"

After a few more thrusts I cum over myself and Sasu's chest, it didn't take Sasuke long after to cum in me. I feel him pull out before falling beside me.

He pulls me into a hug, we just lay there breathless

"I love you, Sasu-kun"

"I love you too, Naru-chan" he kisses my forehead.

We fall asleep in each other's arms


End file.
